You own me
by morlea
Summary: Renji has lost his 'sister' the one who was always there. she got taken in and turned by a Noble Vampire Clan. This is his final hope and plan to catch up to her. Ich x Ren Rated M.


**I've been working on this one for a while, each time writing a bit further etc. If there is some kind of amazing switch on style of happenings. That's because most has been written before I dared to write smut, and the rest is written after I posted up some of my stories.**

**At first this hat to be a one shot, but the plot bunny's started working, so yeah, here is the first part, I though it was appropriate to cut it of there. It might be a while before I update, I want the next chapter to be this length, and really I don't have the time right now.**

**Rated: M **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and do not gain any profit from writing this. It's strictly fan based and in no way associated with the anime/manga. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji took a deep breath; he was going to do this! He had to do it! This was the only way to not be left alone by Rukia, his childhood friend. Both were orphans and had lived their early years with each other. But that was about to end.

Renji clutched his fist, his knuckles turning white from the force. It was all the fault of that stupid noble family! They were doing fine! There was no need to interfere!

Out of his anger, which was mostly caused because he was helpless and couldn't do anything, he punched the nearby wall, cracking up his knuckles making blood trickle down his fingers. He stared at the red liquid for a while. It was all the fault of blood.

Kuchiki Rukia was her name now. Taken in by the noble Kuchiki family, this was a vampire clan. Why they had taken her in Renji did not know, but it got her further ahead of him. She was always better than he had been, smarter but still that was no reason to take her away from him! They were doing fine! That new family had caused her to have a good job, a wealthy life. But Renji was alone; there was nobody that wanted the rebellious tall red head who was in his twenties.

For Renji there was only one thing he could do. He had to be turned as well. Rukia was a vampire and he figured if he was as well he could catch up with her a bit.

That was why he was dressed up like this. A leather black shining pants that hugged his legs like a glove, a silken dark red sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular arms covered in tribal tattoos. His hair wasn't pulled up in its usual high pony tail, it was loose, a few parts framing his face while the rest was falling down his shoulders and down over his back. He had combat boots on his feet, they were also black. To finish it all he had a collar on. It was made of the same material as his pants and had a shiny loop in the front were either a name tag or a lease could be fastened.

He looked stunning, ready to be eaten. And that was what he wanted. Even if he thought that the collar was a bit to much. It would tell the vampires he was there to be taken. He wasn't owned after all. That could be seen, he had no name tag, and he had no lease.

It had taken him some time, but after a lot of research he had found it. A bar, in the very same town he lived in. A meeting place for vampires. They took their dates there to suck them dry. It was well hidden and all the information too but Renji just didn't want to give up and kept looking. He had found out eventually and tonight was the night he was going there.

Renji checked if he had enough money to enter the bar. He had not taken more money, he was not there to drink and even if he wanted some he was sure a vampire hitting on him would pay it for him.

Renji moved a hand through his hair, took a black jacket before he opened his door, locking it and placing the key in the bloom pot. He did not want to loose his key in the club. He stuffed his hand in the pocked of his jacked and walked in a fast pace, wanting to be there fast.

Adrenaline was already pumping through his veins. Would he be killed and sucked dry immediately? Or would they listen to his wish and change him. He hoped the walk would clear out his mind, so that he could think straight and clearly. He had to be able to do that else his plan would fail.

It was a half hours walk. It was a dark night, no light from the moon because it was a new moon. There was almost no wind and Renji just knew he was getting paranoid…He was certain he heard something!! He shouldn't be afraid of it, come on! He wanted to be changed by a vampire and then be afraid during a walk?! He was freaking out. Okay calm down Renji! We are not backing out of this!

Ah there it was! It was a large building. Placed in the worse part of Karakura town. He lived in Karakura but in the area they called Rukongai. It was a bad neighbourhood and the bar was located there too. That was probably the only reason Renji had been able to find it. Because he knew where to look and knew which people knew certain things.

The building looked the same on the outside as the buildings around it. This part had a lot of clubs and bars. But the inside was always different. Renji used to go to a lot of clubs but lately he hadn't.

Renji walked with confidence towards the entrance of "The Black Sheep" but was stopped by the doorman. He was big, a bit taller than Renji. Dark clothes he was wearing.

"Hold it there. Where is your invitation?" He said, stepping in frond of the entrance and in frond of Renji's path.

"Umm, invitation?" Renji said, shit! How could he have missed this! Apparently you needed an invitation to enter. He kicked himself mentally twice.

"Sorry hottie but I have to ask you to leave." The man gripped Renji's left shoulder and was about to turn him around and push him so he would leave. But he stopped as he heard a voice.

"He's with me, Daika." The voice was deep, and held something alluring. It drew Renji's attention and he turned his head to look at the owner of that voice. Bright orange hair, a very pale skin, tight black pants and a black jacket. The man had gloves on as well. Renji could see them as the man scratched his neck. Renji had to say even if he did not fall for man that this one looked good.

Daika directly released Renji. "Sorry, Kurosaki-san" He bowed a little bit before taking a step back, allowing Renji and the man that had just saved him some trouble inside.

Renji walked inside fast, not looking at the vampire that walked next to him with grace. He knew it had to be a vampire. The way that guy that held the door had reacted to him, it was as if he came here regularly and no human would be able to come to such a place on regular base. So Renji concluded that this Kurosaki was a vampire.

"Why walking so fast?" Kurosaki said, a hand sliding down over Renji's arm. Renji quickly took a step away.

"I just wanna get in." He mumbled coldly, hoping that the man would get the point, he did not enjoy the others company, he was drawn to the other way to much, it made him worry. He wanted to find a female vampire to turn him, not a male!

Ichigo grinned, flashing his fangs for a second before he hid them again. The scent…The scent of this man was driving him mad. That was the only reason he had helped him. The scent was intoxicating, seductive, strong, mysterious, spicy, sweet and powerful for some reason. Even if it was just a human still he smelled powerful. Ichigo pondered on that thought for a moment.

"What is your name?" He asked, sleekly moving closer to the red-head.

"If I tell will ya leave me the hell alone!?" Renji cried out, moving away a bit. He did not like it when the vampire came closer! The vampire nodded and Renji sighed.

"Abarai Renji."

Ichigo smiled a bit and suddenly he was behind Renji, breathing into his ear.

"Renji, mmm" He said. "Kurosaki Ichigo, remember that name."

And gone he was, before Renji could even react. His hand shot up towards his ear, feeling the tingling flesh. Stupid vampire, stupid gay vampire. Renji glared around him. His mood changed because of this man, Kurosaki Ichigo.

For the first time after entering the club he looked around. The bar was at the right side and took up almost all of that side. 4 maybe 5 bartenders were working behind it. At the far end on the left were toilets and on the right side was a door, with a sign next to it but Renji couldn't read it from this distance. On the left side was a dance floor, slow, loud music was played and bodies were grinding against each other. Heated whispers and some were…Oh My God! Renji's eyes widen a bit, some were feeding!

Piercing red eyes found his and Renji could only stare, the other smirked and suddenly Renji could not see them anymore.

The places that were not used to dance, or drink were filled with couches and comfy chairs. The walls of the club were covered with what looked like a fabric. Red silk Renji thought it was. The couches and chairs were black and the floor was a natural looking and made from wood with a red tint to it. Every thing seemed to scream blood, red and some more blood. Renji chuckled at his own thoughts.

First Renji wanted to go drinking, but then he realized that he was not here to get drunk. So the bar was off, only if somebody would offer him a drink and well how could Renji resist?!

His reddish-brown orbs looked around, halting to look at a girl. Her silky black hair twisted around as she turned and twisted her body, shaking her head in the beat of the music. Hips moving sensually and hypnotic, Renji couldn't help but think of a spider, leading in their prey before devouring them.

Even before Renji had decided that he was going towards the women, his body had began to move. Far he did not get though, right before the mortal wanted to get op on the dance floor he was surrounded by vampires. He knew that they were because to Renji they had come out of nowhere and he did not think that a group of mortals would be able to stand there like this. Renji glared around as he realized that they were all men.

"First time here? I would have remembered you Cutie." The first one said, a sick grin on his lips.

"So what, I'm not here for ya." Renji turned his back towards that vampire, before realizing again he was surrounded and only had succeeded in looking into somebody else's eyes.

Fingers ran through his hair and Renji quickly turned, gripping the wrist and twitching it. But before he could even get started Renji blinked, his own wrist was being held!! The human growled lowly in his throat as he was pushed back, pressed with his back against a vampires chest.

"That not going to happen Cutie. I lay my eyes on you and now I'm going to mark you. If you are nice I won't kill you."

The vampire laughed, showing off his sharp fangs. He moved a hand through his own purple shoulder length hair.

"You've got really nice hair." One of the helpers, Renji thought that it was the one he was pressed up against, said before proceeding to give a hard tug, Renji's head followed so now his neck was bared and looked VERY inviting.

Renji hissed. "Get the fuck away! I'm a guy!! Not some chick, besides I'm here with somebody already."

Renji knew he was in serious trouble and that from a MALE vampire group. He had to have a FEMALE! He had already checked the hold of these males and as expected with his mortal strength he could not even move his held arms a little bit. Bruises were forming for sure. Renji already felt the soreness from them.

He wasn't with somebody here but a guy could hope right?! Hope that he would be left alone so he could return to his mission.

"And who might be that?" There leader asked.

Renji was thinking very hard. It had to be somebody that came here more often, strong, a guy because else these males wouldn't back off. A cold chill passed through his body and he glanced to the right side. Renji's eyes widen slightly as he got a glimpse of orange hair. That was it! He could use the name of that guy that helped him earlier. What was it again…Hmm ah yeah something with strawberry and Kuro…Kurosaki! That was it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He spoke, his voice more certain than he had been after walking into this club.

The reaction was not the one Renji had hoped for. They laughed, starting out as a soft snickering but eventually ending with a loud laughing. Renji did REALLY not like the sound of that.

The leader of the group to a step closer and traced a finger up over Renji's chest.

"Ain't I glad we don't get along…now I can take something that he holds dear."

The smirk was evil and Renji felt some sweat slid down the side of his face, down over his neck to slide into Renji's shirt.

Shit this was not going well! When he only thought about fighting his left wrist was twitched painfully to the near breaking point. His eyes narrowed and Renji forced to not let any sound pass his lips.

A small gasp was the only sound he made as his back was forced to arch and his head was pulled back further.

"I bet you are a great meal…the way you smell…" The man moaned and Renji felt sick.

Did he just understand that right? The man though he was good?! It was a man! Renji had nothing against homosexually he just wasn't gay. So he did not like being sucked into this. And well the men's moan was not like music to his ears.

Renji struggled, forgetting that his wrist was turned and his other arm was pinned and twisted behind his back. His struggling only resorted in them being turned further, making Renji cry out a bit. He squirmed hoping to get his bones some relieve.

Renji held his breath as his head was pulled backwards further and a tongue stroked down over his neck, back up Renji couldn't help but get goose bumps as he felt the warm breath on his slick skin. He firmly closed his eyes knowing the vampire would bite now. But it never came. He quickly opened his eyes just in time to see how a man with bright orange hair sank his fangs into the leader his neck. The man cried out, apparently it hurt, hurt a lot.

The leader was thrown aside and his subordinates moved against his saviour with amazing speed, Renji could almost not see them. They tried to land punches and kicks, but Ichigo was faster, blocking all of the attacks or overruling them with a powerful hit of his own. Renji was sure he'd heard a few bones break.

The commotion had been going on to long and security came to take away the victims, nobody even trying to put the blame on Ichigo. Renji though he was somebody high up here or something.

"Let him be, I'll take care of him."

Kurosaki Ichigo, the man had saved him again. The vampire whipped his chin and mouth clean from the rough bite he had given to other vampire's neck.

"Come."

It was a silent order and Renji obeyed, following Ichigo through the club, to the sign he hadn't been able to read. An arrow to the right with under it 'balcony' and an arrow to the left with above it 'rooms'

Renji's eyes widen slightly, Ichigo wasn't going to take him to a room to either kill or rape him? right?

Ichigo laughed

"Did you really think I'd do that?"

He asked, amusement clearly in his voice. Renji gasped, Ichigo could read minds?!! He followed the vampire though, why he didn't know. Curiosity maybe, or just the danger, the excitement.

Renji hit himself a couple of times mentally. He would not forget why he was here! Renji had to be changed to catch up with his sister!

"Why are you here?"

Ichigo asked once Renji was standing next to him, leaning against the fence that separated them from the long way down.

Renji shrugged. "Can't ya tell from reading my mind?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yes I could, but I want to hear it from you."

Renji rolled his eyes. This guy had saved his ass twice and hadn't tried to hurt him. Renji thought that this might be one of the few vampires that could be trusted. So he'd place his bet on Ichigo and tell him what he needed to know.

"A friend of mine, I see her as my sister. Well to make a long story short. She got taken in by a noble family and made into a vampire, leaving me behind alone. I'm here to be changed so I can catch up with her."

"Did you really think it would be so easy? Most women are more into girls than guys and actually only Daika is straight. You picked the wrong bar. This is a gay bar. But it's only normal you picked this bar. Since it's the only vampire bar around here. And you wouldn't be able to find a different one right? You don't know those areas like you know this one, the one that you lived in all your life. I must say I don't mind you coming here. You look great and your smell...absolutely delicious."

Ichigo purred the last few words, making Renji glare at him.

"You dressed up very nicely. I'd love to put a tag on that pretty collar."

Renji gripped the fence hard and leaned on it further, Ichigo smirked, damm this guy was hot and funny to toy with!

Ichigo opened up his mouth again to say something but was stopped by Renji's scream as the fence gave out. The only thing that saved Renji from falling down to his death was Ichigo inhumanly fast reflexes. He gripped the mortal's wrist and pulled him back up and against his chest.

Renji blinked before realizing he wasn't falling anymore. At first he pressed closer to his saviour and pressed his face to the vampire's strong chest, but after realizing what he did Renji pulled away, or tried to.

Ichigo held the mortal a little bit longer before releasing him. Ichigo kept a hold of the others wrist though, and lifted it. Ichigo had already smelled the blood on Renji's thumb and he couldn't resist that scent, he just had to taste it.

Renji's eyes widen when a hot tongue wrapped around his thumb, pulling it into a moist mouth. He closed his eyes and looked away. His finger tingled where Ichigo's tongue touched his skin and the small wound on his thumb, it didn't hurt at all.

The vampire began to suck, making a pleasurable sound in the back of his throat. Renji began to wonder why this sound didn't sound so bad, the sound that evil vampire made had him nearly throwing up. He stopped his thoughts when Ichigo's mouth released his finger and he quickly pulled his wrist free too.

"Ya know what I want. Are ya gonna give it?"

Renji asked, his eyes lit with anger but also hope? Ichigo wasn't sure. A small smirk found it's way to Ichigo's face.

"I'll change you, but know you'll be bound to me for all eternity. Am I glad my master was killed. Each new vampire is bound to there maker. Not only to learn the basics of being a vampire. I'll always know where you are, I'll be able to summon you to me and I'll know how you feel even better then you'll know, because a part of my blood will flow in your veins. I'll give you immortality if you give me your body. It's lonely, living forever. You'll fill up the empty parts of my life."

Renji's eyes were wide and unbelieving. Ichigo wanted him to be his lap-sex-dog?! He just couldn't believe it!

"Ya want me to be yer sex pal?"

Renji asked, voice dripping with sarcasm and mock.

"I knew vampires were crazy but I didn't think you were crazy too."

He grinned widely, but that grin faded quickly when Ichigo traced his collar. He took a hold of the tag-and- leash loop and pulled Renji's face down so he was on eye level.

"I don't want you to be my sex pal" His voice was a seductive whisper almost against Renji's lips.

"I want to own you..." He licked his lips and touched Renji's lips as well before pulling back.

"So what's it gonna be?" Ichigo asked.

Renji hesitated only a minute after whipping his mouth clean.

"Okay."

Ichigo smiled. "I'll bite your neck lightly to show other to back off. I don't feel like fighting again."

Renji nodded, swallowing. He wasn't so sure of this now but he wouldn't back down, not now he had come so far. He had made a promise with his soul to not lose Rukia, to not be alone, to not be useless. One day he would surpass Kuchiki Byakuya! He would earn respect! He would catch up with Rukia!

A gasp left his lips when he felt those sharp fangs graze his sensitive neck before his eyes widen as those fangs were pushed into his neck, breaking the thick vein inside and letting blood spill out. It was such a strange feeling, he could FEEL the fangs move as they were in his flesh. It was strange and weird. Renji knew that the artery that had been hit would bleed internally as well, knew they would cause dark bruises on his neck around the bite mark. There were sharp fast jabs of pain before it turned into a throbbing pain.

Ichigo couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe how good this human tasted, the taste was so pure, his blood felt so hot. Now normally blood that was being drank felt hot to many persons but this…this just seemed to be on fire. Such a spicy taste. It reminded Ichigo of the time when he could eat solute food still. He loved spicy food then and loved the spicy taste of Renji blood now.

Maybe it was meant to be, the vampire mused absent mindly, Renji's taste drawing him in closer, Renji walking into this vampire club, being Renji's saviour, making a perfect deal with the man…and then now, drinking from him. It just seemed all to perfect, and really in Ichigo's eyes it was.

The only thing that was going wrong was that throughout all of Ichigo's thinking, he kept on feeding. And not lightly either, it was a hungry lusty feeding. Sucking firm and hard. Also it was messy more then a few drops of blood escaping Ichigo's hungry lips and tongue, staining the flesh around the bite and Ichigo's chin as well.

Renji's feelings died down pretty fast as the blood was sucked out of his system, his hands came up to grip Ichigo's shirt, his grip tight and firm at first but his energy was leaving his body and his grip was loosening.

Unlucky for the human Ichigo seemed to get his senses back just on the right time. Renji felt weak, helpless and at Ichigo's mercy. But with enough rest he would recover, Renji knew the basics about being changed and he knew that if Ichigo had passed that line he knew that the vampire had to change him. Still he would keep his part of the deal, but at leased he would be a vampire already.

Renji didn't resist much when he got lifted up, didn't notice the stares of all the other vampires as he was lifted through the club. If not for the pounding music he wouldn't have known they were in the club at all.

A sharp hiss was one of the things Renji registered, a minute after his gaze lifted up to Ichigo but he was too late to notice what had actually happened.

Right when they were outside of the club and Renji's ears could hear something else other then the blazing music pounding out of the speakers. The sounds of cars passing by, a deep voice he knew belonged to Ichigo giving out an order to his driver before car doors opened and closed and Renji knew he was in the car, still held by Ichigo though, sitting on his lap. Renji felt so tired, so terribly tired…it wasn't long before he just couldn't hold his eyes open, and he fell asleep, surrendering to Ichigo, trusting him unconsciously with his body. A trust nobody else had before.


End file.
